


I'll Always Take Care of You

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane/Alex Turner - Fandom, Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: This is a short one-shot I wrote for an ask meme on tumblr! You can find me over there at tightredpants :) Enjoy!





	I'll Always Take Care of You

“Oh dear, you’re poorly.”

Miles had just come home from work, receiving a text earlier in the day that Alex decided to call out sick. On his way home he decided to pick up some sick essentials, and some of Alex’ favorite food to make him smile. When he got home, he found Alex still laying in bed, with evidence that he’d only gotten out of bed to make himself some tea and toast.

“Oh thank God you’re home.” Alex rolled over to reveal his tired eyes and running nose, hardly visible in the dimly lit room.

“I got us some food, let’s eat and then get you a shower, love.” Miles gently sat beside Alex and took out the containers of take away, he chose for Alex his favorite Thai coconut soup, and some noodles for himself. 

They ate in silence together, Miles taking a few moments to smooth down Alex’ amazingly unruly curls. After finishing their food Miles went to the bathroom and started up the shower, and then gently helped Alex get undressed. He undressed himself before checking the temperature of the water, and led Alex in with him. Once they were both covered in warm water they stood just holding each other, Alex was exhausted from the little physical exertion that getting in the shower was.

“Come here love, let’s wash your hair.” His hair was greasy and unkept from being in bed all day, and was in desperate need of a wash.

Miles poured the shampoo in his hands, and gently began massaging it into Alex’ hair. Alex titled his head back and let out a content sigh, the warm water helping him breathe better and Miles’ hands relaxing him immensely. Miles delicately moved his hands to make sure the soap reached every strand of hair, before guiding Alex back under the water to rinse the shampoo out. Then, he grabbed the conditioner, repeating the process and began to brush Alex’ hair, making sure he was extra careful not to pull it. The entire time Alex stood with his eyes closed, sticking out a hand to caress Miles’ torso and kissing the hand that would gently touch his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Mi..” Alex said quietly once Miles had finished, pulling him in for an embrace under the hot water. They stood there for quite a while, leaning against the wall of the shower with Alex’ head on Miles’ chest. 

When they finally left the shower, Alex felt better than he had all day, no doubt because of Miles’ care. Miles made sure Alex had everything he needed, and then climbed into bed with him so they could cuddle and watch a movie. Alex barely made it 20 minutes into the movie before falling asleep holding onto Miles, the tiny snores he let out making Miles chuckle. 

“Goodnight princess, sweet dreams.”


End file.
